What if Are You There God It's Me Dean Winchester
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Jessica and Bobby's wife were two of the witnesses raised? Chapter 2 of 2 up.
1. Witnesses

What if Jessica and Bobby's wife were two of the witnesses that came back?

Bobby, Sam and Dean sat in Bobby's house discussing the events of the day before. "Sam, there's no such thing as angels," Dean nearly shouted.

"Well, what was it then?" Sam asked.

"A demon, probably," Dean answered.

"A demon that was immune to devil's traps, salt, and Ruby's knife?" Sam asked skeptically.

Dean just shrugged. He refused to admit the possibility of angels.

Sam was about to argue more but the lights started flickering. "That's never a good sign," Bobby stated the obvious.

"Maybe it's the angel," Sam suggested hopefully. He would love to meet an angel. Although considering what he'd been up to lately, maybe he wouldn't.

"It wasn't an angel," Dean growled, as he grabbed his shotgun.

Sam and Bobby had grabbed theirs also. "I'll go upstairs, you two check outside," Dean said when it became apparent nothing was on the main floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean crept up the stairs and went around the corner, to see the door at the far end of the hall slam shut. "Come out, come out, whoever you are," Dean sang.

"Hi, Dean," he heard from behind him and he swung around.

"Jessica?" Dean asked, surprised to see Sam's girlfriend.

"That's right. I'm surprised you remember me. You just me that one time and couldn't wait to drag Sam off. And he couldn't wait to run off with you and away from me."

"That's not true. Sam loved you. He was devastated after you died," Dean said.

"Really? He didn't sell his soul for me. Isn't that the way you Winchesters show your love?" Jessica asked, as she kicked Dean knocking him to the ground.

"You wouldn't have wanted him to do that," Dean said. He knew that first hand. He felt guilty that his Dad had sold his soul for him and knew Sam felt the same way about him doing it.

"I didn't want to burn alive on the ceiling," Jessica screamed and kicked Dean some more. "You wouldn't even let Sam try to save me."

"It was too late," Dean defended himself and drew his gun out from his waistband.

"Dean, you can't shoot me with bullets," Jessica said.

"I'm not going to shoot you," Dean said and aimed for the chandelier above her head. It fell on her and she disappeared.

"Iron," Dean explained to the air.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Bobby went outside to look for whatever was making the lights blink. "Maybe you forgot to pay your electric bill," Sam said.

"Idgit."

"Bobby."

Sam and Bobby both turned towards the voice. "Who is that, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"My wife."

Dean had told Sam the story of Bobby's wife. How he had had to kill her because she was possessed, before he had known anything about demons, or the supernatural.

"You killed me, Bobby," she accused.

"I didn't mean to," Bobby said. "I didn't know any better."

She flung Bobby back against a truck and knocked him out. "Why did you do that? He loves you," Sam said.

She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. He looked down at her hand and saw some kind of tattoo. He wouldn't have pictured Bobby with a woman who had a tattoo, for some reason.

"He didn't love me. He killed me," she said.

"Why are you back here now, after all this time?" Sam asked. This had all happened long before his father and Bobby met and he couldn't remember a time he didn't know Bobby.

"Because, I'm mad," she shrieked as she moved her hand up to Sam's throat to choke him.

Sam felt like he got choked a lot and didn't like it, so he wasn't going to talk any more and he shot her with his salt gun and she disappeared.

"Bobby," he called. Bobby stirred and Sam helped him back inside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Sam and Bobby entered the house, Dean was just coming downstairs. "Bobby's wife was outside," Sam said.

"That's weird," Dean said.

"That's one word for it," Bobby said. He was still reeling from seeing his wife again. She looked just like she did before she died. She was so beautiful and he missed her so much. He just wished she wasn't mad at him for killing her. As he realized what he had just thought, he knew how stupid that was. Of course, she would hate him for killing her.

"That's not what I mean. I saw Jessica upstairs," Dean explained.

"Jess?" Sam asked. He looked up the stairs waiting to see if she would come down.

"She was mad at me for taking you away that day, and that I wouldn't let you try to save her," Dean said, leaving off the part of how she was mad at Sam for not selling his soul for her. No need to give him ideas.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Why here? Why now?"

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Bobby asked. He couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen his wife for over 20 years, and it was affecting him greatly.

"I was actually surprised she had a tattoo," Sam said, hoping to distract Bobby a bit. He understood how he felt. He hadn't gotten to see Jessica, but knowing that she was around here somewhere was very…he didn't know what it was exactly, but even if she did want to kill him, he hoped he would get to see her.

"A tattoo?" Bobby asked. "She didn't have a tattoo."

"On her hand," Sam clarified.

"Nope," Bobby said.

"Wait, I saw a tattoo on Jessica's hand, too," Dean chimed in.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Paper?" Sam asked and Bobby supplied him with a sheet and a pencil. He quickly sketched out the design and showed it to Dean.

"Yeah, that's it," he concurred.

Sam showed it to Bobby. "I've seen that before," he said.

"Are you going to enlighten us?" Dean asked as no more information seemed to be forthcoming.

"It's the mark of the witnesses," Bobby said.

"Witnesses to what?" Sam asked.

"Witnesses to demons. Karen was possessed and Jessica was killed by a demon. They were raised. This is a sign of the Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"That's right," Jessica said as she appeared before them.

"Jess, I've missed you so much," Sam said.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said.


	2. Anger

"Jess, I've missed you so much," Sam said.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, let's see. A couple of months after I died, you kissed that preacher's daughter. Just a peck, but still. And then there was Sarah. That was a way bigger kiss and still less than a year after I died. But, let's not forget the really big one. Madison."

"That didn't change the way I feel about you," Sam protested.

"I could have actually handled all of them, but I consider it a serious blight to my memory that you had sex with a demon."

Sam paled. He hadn't wanted Dean to know about that. To say he wouldn't like it would be a serious understatement.

"What's she talking about Sam?" Dean asked.

"He had sex with Ruby while you were gone," Jessica said.

"I thought you said Ruby was dead or in Hell."

"He lied, Dean. Sam's good at lying. You lied to me the whole time we were together, didn't you?"

"Well, at least he wasn't ignorant. He would have tried to save you if he could, instead of killing you, like my husband did," Karen said as she popped up next to Jessica.

"Karen," Bobby started.

They were all interrupted by a fluttering behind them. "Castiel?" Dean asked.

"You ladies need to go back to rest," Castiel said.

"Can you do that?" Dean asked. Maybe having a supposed angel hanging around wouldn't be so bad after all.

"No."

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known better. "Well, why are you here then?"

Cas snapped his fingers and Jessica and Karen disappeared.

"Did you send them back?" Dean asked.

"No, they'll be back. That was temporary. The witnesses must be sent back by the ones they blame for their death."

"How?" Sam asked.

"You need to throw iron chains around them, pour salt on them and set fire to them. They will feel the fire and they will scream," Castiel said.

"No," Sam said. He wasn't going to do that to Jessica. He had let her burn alive once, he wasn't going to let it happen again, much less be the one to do it.

"How many witnesses were raised?" Dean asked.

"12. The other 10 have been taken care of."

"Why 12?"

"It's the same number as Jesus' disciples. It was how many needed to be raised to break a seal to start the Apocalypse."

"So, if we send them back the Apocalypse is averted?" Sam asked.

"No. The seal has already been broken, but we should send them back anyway."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because ghosts that are raised by demons are extra powerful. You aren't going to want them around in a couple of days when they see what they can do. Now I suggest you go get chains and salt ready." With that he disappeared.

"Sammy, I know this is hard, but we gotta do it," Dean said.

"I don't like it any more than you do, boy, but they're right. They'll be at rest again," Bobby wasn't sure if he believed that or not, but this ghost wasn't the Karen he loved. She might have hated him and not forgiven him for killing her, but she was a gentle person and she wouldn't be trying to kill him now. At least he didn't think so.

Finally Sam nodded. Dean went out to the shed and got the stuff and came back. Just in time, too, because Jessica and Karen came back. Bobby looped chains over Karen and Sam did the same over Jessica. They were rendered immobile.

"Sam, why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, wasn't killing me once enough? You have to do it again?" Karen chimed in.

"Come on guys," Dean urged when Sam and Bobby appeared to be hesitating. Dean went ahead and threw the salt on, but it was up to Sam and Bobby to light them on fire.

"Jessica, I would do anything to not have to do this. You have to believe me." Sam didn't want to do this until Jessica could understand.

"Then don't. You don't have to do it."

"Yes, you do," Dean said.

Bobby decided it would be best to just get it over with and he set Karen on fire. He lit the match and threw it on her. She screamed.

"I can't do it," Sam said when he heard Karen screaming.

"Why not? You were quick to let me burn last time," Jessica taunted him.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Freak!" Jessica yelled back.

Freak was to Sam like chicken was to Marty McFly. It always angered him and galvanized him to action. Before he had time to think about it, he lit the match and threw it at Jessica. She started screaming about the same time Karen stopped. Sam had a change of heart and rushed forward to save her.

"SAM!" Dean yelled and rushed forward to drag Sam away. He pulled Sam outside and only let him back in when the screaming had stopped.

"I can't believe I just set her on fire," Sam lamented.

"You had to do it," Dean said.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, looking around.

"He wanted to be alone."

"Jessica hates me," Sam said in a small voice. He didn't blame her. He got her killed. But it still hurt. He loved her so much and she hated him.

"No, she doesn't Sam. She was raised by a demon. Some of the demon evil rubbed off on her, but now that you sent her back, she's herself again and at peace," Castiel had popped back in again.

"So, you're the angel?" Sam asked in awe.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"He's the demon who says he's an angel," Dean corrected.

"Why would a demon tell us how to get rid of the ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Are you boys still arguing about that?" Bobby asked as he walked up. He had decided he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with family. He had been alone the first time Karen died because there hadn't been anyone else. But now he had his boys.

"I just came to make sure that you sent the last two witnesses back. That was good work. You three have much work ahead of you. I'll be seeing you again." Castiel disappeared again.

"Not particularly chatty is he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he makes a nice contrast to you," Dean said.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys."

The End


End file.
